Carnal Desires
by Aaden
Summary: Remus and Ambrosine had been seeing each other for years. As the full moon approaches, Remus' beastial instinct begins to take over...and, alone in the library, opportunity is presented...


. + . Author . . . Aaden  
. + . Date Written . . . August 2003  
. + . Rating . . . R  
. + . Pairing . . . Remus Lupin x Ambrosine Emerson  
. + . Warnings . . . Teenage lust and desire! Hot steamy sex, eventually . . . *cackles as the room fills with shower steam*  
. + . Note . . . Yep, Ambie's an original character of mine. If you don't like pairing  
orichars with canon chars, don't read it. If you read this just to flame me  
afterwards, up yours. Aaaand...this isn't done yet, nope. ^^' This is only  
chapter one. Want me to finish? REVIEW! Review and I shall finish for all  
of my gorgey reviewer people!  
. + . Claimer . . . Ambrosine Emerson is mine. Miiiine! *hugs Ambie* She's  
-my- character, as is all of the content of this little story. All words   
and phrases are mine, and the ideas in it, so please, please be nice and  
don't steal any of it. You may write a fanpiece including Ambrosine,   
but please CONTACT ME before you do so...since my email isn't listed,   
write your email in your review so I can get back to you.  
. + . Disclaimer . . . Sadly, Remus Lupin does not belong to me, and nor does  
Hogwarts...but it does belong to J.K. Rowling.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
.  
. b e g i n . . .   
.  
.  
.C A R N A L . D E S I R E S . . . chapter one  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The night was young. Though the sun had set hours upon hours ago, the sky  
remained almost unaffected by its absence. Hues of blue and purple danced  
along the horizon, appearing to be blended by a talented artist. Perhaps  
the reason for the oddly bright night was due to the fact that the moon was  
waxing--within twenty-four hours the moon would be full. Potion masters  
would be stirring the contents of their cauldrons; lycanthropes would be  
undergoing painful transformations. The full moon, though indeed bright,  
seemed to bring darkness along with the light...both literally and  
metaphorically.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The exterior of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was relatively  
dim. Only meager amounts of illumination appeared to be protruding through  
the castle's thick glass windows, the origin of which being the massive  
great hall. Dinner was in full swing, the students occupied by munching  
away greedily at the ample amounts of food that anointed their plates.  
Students belonging to the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were devouring  
their food exceptionally ravenously; they were so absorbed that they failed to  
notice the absence of their two top students.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
However, if one looked hard enough, truly concentrating one's gaze, one would  
be able to tell that the dusty velvet curtains of the library of Hogwarts  
failed to successfully accomplish their job. A sliver of light was visible,  
flickering in and out of sight in accordance with the swaying of the  
curtains. It was behind these very curtains that the missing two students  
stood, called upon by Madam Pince to carry out their prefectly duties. They  
were, perhaps, in for more than they had bargained for.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Thank the both of you so much." Pince said, the fact that she was grateful  
evident in her voice. "None of the other prefects would agree to do it,  
especially on such short notice. I really should have asked you two  
first...since you are the pair that spend the most time in here, hands  
down." She sighed heavily and raised a slightly bony hand to slide her dark  
eyeglasses up her petite nose. The action seemed almost automatic, a  
reflex, as if she was used to doing this.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The students glanced at each other, secret smiles resting snugly on their  
faces. This very library was where they had formally met in their second  
year of schooling. Even in first year, the pair had been library  
dwellers...however, both of them had been too shy to start a conversation  
or even to say hello to one another.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"It's a pleasure, Madam. Really, please don't fret over it." This was the  
voice of the girl...though soft and nearly a whisper, her voice was as  
sweet as honey. It was a polite voice that she possessed, such a voice  
suggested she was always one to help others; the low volume hinted at her  
timid nature.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Thank you again, Dear. Now, I will leave the extra pair of keys with  
you..." The librarian said, dropping a long brass key into the boy's pale  
hand. "Just slide it once in the first hole and turn twice, the door will  
swing right open." Pince took a handkerchief out of her pocket and used it  
to gently dab at her brow.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"It's but a pleasure. Thank you for the key--I promise I won't lose it." A  
smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was a somewhat crooked smile,  
but perhaps that was what made it such a handsome one. His voice was  
deeper, more masculine than his companion's, though not in any way buff or  
macho sounding. His voice rang equally soft, however a hint of something  
undetectable was present in it, a special sort of ring that caused  
him to sound as though he was laughing heartily and speaking  
simultaneously. His fingers closed around the key, brass cold to his hand.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Everything will be tip-top when you come back. Don't worry about us! We'll  
be fine. Your sister needs you more than we do." This time it was the girl  
who spoke. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, black tips of  
otherwise golden blond hair falling just below her shoulders. Her hair was  
surprisingly smooth, and looked to be silken; not at all like it had been  
when she was younger--slightly tangled and very much awry.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alright, alright, I'm leaving!" Pince chuckled softly, beginning to walk  
out of the library. "Thanks again, you two. You're absolute angels." The  
door slammed, followed by a loud click, which signaled the secure lock of  
the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Poor Madam...her sister's going into premature labour. She must be  
dreadfully worried...I hope everything turns out all right." She frowned, a  
crease now forming between her brows. The look on her otherwise completely  
smooth face was one of honest concern.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." He said comfortingly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She forced a smile, her sapphire blue eyes shifting to the large piles of  
books on one of the many nearby oak tables. There looked to be hundreds of  
volumes resting there...all new orders that needed to be put in their  
proper place among the many shelves of the labyrinth that was the library.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ambrosine, I--" He reached out to her, intertwining their fingers  
effortlessly, gently kneading her skin with his thumb all in one swift,  
fluid motion. Their hands seemed to slip together almost perfectly,  
flawlessly, thoughtlessly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The girl took a step back, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Her gaze  
slowly moved down the stack of books, along the carpet, and shot up to meet  
his pleading amber eyes. His words seemed caught in his throat as he looked  
at her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I...I'm sorry." He sighed, his hand slowly drifting away from hers. "I  
should know how to control myself by now. It's almost..." A sigh. "The full  
moon, and you know how I get. If I do anything rash, please...slap me or  
something. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He had told her this  
time and time again, but he knew all too well that she needed to be told,  
insisted upon, at least once more. He knew she would never protest, even if  
he did get violent. She was far too kind hearted for that.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She nodded, smiling softly, her eyes warmer now.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Thanks, Remus." She said softly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Again, he sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And I'm sorry that I couldn't take you out tonight. I know you were really  
looking forward to going to Honeydukes."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Please don't be...you know it's not your fault." Her voice was but a  
whisper, her smile warm and loving as she peered into his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I know, I know." He said, chuckling as though it was a long-lasting joke  
between the two of them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Now..." She glanced back at the books, and then back to him. "Shall we  
carry out these perfectly duties of ours?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Of course. Strictly business."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He strolled over to the table that her eyes' gaze had temporarily rested  
upon, picking up a pile of thick books. She did the same, however with less  
false enthusiasm.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"'Taming Thestrals'..." She said, eyes upon the book on the top of her  
stack.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Magical creatures section. Two shelves down." He grinned brightly at her  
as he slid a thin book into an empty space on a nearby shelf, his body  
turned to face her. He appeared rather happy to be helpful... But of course  
he knew that she knew very well which section the booked belonged in, as  
well as where it was. And he knew what her reaction to that would be...that  
was what became of him after he spent nearly every waking moment thinking  
about her; when they were together taking it all in and cherishing the  
moment, taking note of her every mannerism, no matter how slight.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She smiled at him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I know where it is..." Her voice still rang as sweet as before.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He chuckled.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I know you know where it is."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
There was a moment where the two of them simply looked at each other,  
gazing into each other's eyes in a manner that caused them to appear as  
statues. Not a sound broke the silence, and for this he was a little  
disappointed, even though it was what he had expected. He wished she would  
speak. He loved her voice, how the words just flicked off of her tongue  
when she spoke, the way that the sound of each word altered with her  
passionate emotions. At least she was looking at him...as he was her. He  
found himself wondering if her thoughts towards him were similar to how  
strongly he felt for her...he was driving himself absolutely up the wall.  
He longed for her touch, for her to say his name again, to scream it. He  
scolded himself for thinking such things...but he couldn't help himself. He  
knew that it was a possibility that she simply didn't want it, despite how  
long they had been seeing each other. She could surely find someone so much  
better than him...Lucius, maybe. He quite hated to admit it, but he wasn't  
particularly fond of this friend of hers. He knew that Lucius loved her,  
even though it was Narcissa that he was seeing...though as to whether or  
not he loved her as a friend or more, he did not know. Malfoy could offer  
her diamonds and money and a beautiful house...what could he himself offer  
her? His lycanthropy. She'd been strangely understanding when he had told  
her the truth about himself...and he felt that he had never even once in  
his life been so grateful. He had forbidden, no, pleaded and insisted upon  
her not seeing him when he'd undergone transformation. Scared. He was  
scared that he would scare her. She deserved to have someone so much better  
than him...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But he was lost in his musings...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'll go and put these away, than..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...And had quickly been brought back to reality.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She smiled sweetly at him before slowly turning to walk away, down one of  
the aisles in between a few shelves. She sighed, eyes upon the book. His  
eyes were on her, and she knew it. Those longing amber eyes, which she  
just couldn't get enough of.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'I'm so lucky...' She thought to herself, having to use a lot of force in  
order to slide a particularly large book into a particularly small space.  
Without a doubt, she loved and adored him with every part of her being. She  
loved his strengths and his faults, the cute way that he blushed when she  
kissed him when the feeling struck her. She loved it when he looked into  
her eyes, when he touched her hand...that was, admittedly, as far as they'd  
gotten. She didn't mind all that much...she loved him, and could be with  
him daily, and that was what mattered to her. If she had to live a life of  
eternal virginity just to stay by his side, she'd stay with him in a  
heartbeat without any second thoughts. But...he did love her, didn't he?  
And she loved him. Wasn't the natural progression of things...the peak of  
intimacy...still out there to be experienced?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This mere thought caused her to blush deeply. She shook her head, trying to  
rid herself of the it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He had been watching all of this, of course, the smile on his face widening  
considerably in wonderment at what was going through her mind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The question was unexpected, the enquirer's voice comforting. She  
swallowed, a cloudy blush again drifting swiftly onto the sky of pale peach  
that was her cheeks.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...You."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Her voice was a whisper, her eyes drifting slowly to meet his...ah, how  
pretty they were, those amber eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He felt his cheeks flush and looked away, sliding another book into an  
empty space on the shelf.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The two of them continued their tasks without so much as another word. She  
wondered if she'd made him uncomfortable. He, however, was in such a happy,  
blissful state at the mere inkling that it was him she'd been thinking  
about.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Near an hour later, the two of them had finished putting away nearly one  
quarter of the books, not a word having been uttered since she spoke. It  
was, at the same time, a comfortable and uncomfortable silence. Since the  
both of theme were not of the socialite breed, they were quite used to  
large gaps of silence, and between them, this was indeed comfortable. Even  
though it was so, however, they both longed for one another to break it.  
Neither of them wanted to speak first, but in the end, it was she who did so.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"No, Ambrosine. Never."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
His answer was quick, definite.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I..." She swallowed. "I remember when we first met."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He smiled.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Right at the sorting."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...But...when we actually introduced ourselves..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"We were in second year. I remember. For that Astronomy essay, we had to  
check out books. You had the last copy of the one I needed, and...you were  
sitting right over here..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He stepped a few feet to the left, stopping to let his fingertips glide  
along the ancient wooden table.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
At this, she couldn't help but smile, slowly following him over to the  
table and sitting down in the very same chair that she had that one special  
day. She took a random book off of the shelf, pretending to read it avidly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He grinned, catching on.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I...I, uhm, e-excuse me, miss..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She looked up.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"That...that book you're reading. It's the last copy and I was w-won-  
wondering...if I could please use it when you're, you know....f...inished."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She smiled and set the book down on the table, sliding it to him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I...it's okay." She said. "...You can use it first, if you want."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...Thanks..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He slowly sat down next to her, eyes upon the book for a few moments before  
looking up at her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I-I'm Remus Lupin, by the way...it's nice to meet you."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ambrosine Emerson." Her voice was soft. That aspect of her certainly  
hadn't changed. "It's a pleasure."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He smirked devilishly, leaning forward and planting a passionate kiss on  
her lips…her soft, pink lips. He didn't dare let his tongue venture beyond  
the realms of his own mouth, despite his urge to forget all of the rules.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She found herself kissing him back. Oh, how she loved his lips...the gentle,  
loving warmth of his lips over hers. Wait a second... She pulled away  
gently, resting her forehead against his, chuckling, cheeks flushed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You didn't do that when we first met."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I know."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A pause.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"But I should have."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She snickered.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh, Remus..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What shall I do with you?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Whatever you want."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Remus!" She laughed, leaning against him just slightly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What can I say, it's that time of the month."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I noticed."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Did you really?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"It's a little difficult not to."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
For a moment they just gazed into one another's eyes, time seeming to  
simply stand still. He found himself lost in the shining deep blue oceans  
that were her eyes, lost almost to the point of no return. He felt that the  
only thing stopping him from simply kissing her again, taking her into his  
arms as he did in his dreams, his fantasies...was her. Her and his feelings  
for her kept him from doing anything rash.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She blushed, as she often did when they were this close, and he was giving  
her 'that look'; that look that quite obviously gave it away...there was so  
much more to the calm and composed facade that served as his external  
shell.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You're so cute when you do that..." He whispered, warm breath on her neck,  
one of his hands creeping gently up to her left cheek, caressing the soft  
skin gently with his thumb. He didn't know why, but simply doing and saying  
this caused him to blush, though considerably less than usual (perhaps this  
was due to the moon phase?).  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...When I do what?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"When you blush, silly..." He allowed his tongue to escape his mouth,  
gently licking her earlobe and trailing his lips down her smooth skin until  
he met something that he considered to be somewhat of a considerable  
nuisance...the collar of her white dress shirt. And then there was her  
blazer to think about. And his.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Remus..." She whispered, voice a barely audible sound.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ah, that voice...her voice...caused a pleasant shiver to move along his  
spine. His stomach did somewhat of a nervous flip, tightening. Why did she  
have to have such a captivating effect on him?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
His lips, of course, were occupied. He didn't respond.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...Don't you think we should...finish up with the books?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Well, to be honest, the books slipped his mind completely. There was a sign  
that he was getting a little too carried away too quickly. 'All right...'  
He thought to himself. 'Pull yourself together. Think about what she wants.  
This isn't the time or place.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He planted a gentle kiss on her neck, raising his head after doing so to  
again look her in the eye.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ambrosine."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Please, Remus...don't be. It hurts me to hear you say that..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Where?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She offered a confused look.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Where does it hurt?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Everywhere."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Than I guess I'll just have to kiss it better...everywhere."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This brought a smile to Ambrosine's face. She leaned forward to kiss him  
gently upon the lips...and it was his turn to blush.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Even if it was a short kiss, which lasted only a mere second or so, it was  
enough to send Remus into that nice blissful state of mind. He had the urge to  
kiss her back hotly, and could have, had she not pulled away so quickly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ah Remus..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She sighed softly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ambrosine Ambrosine Ambrosine."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Shall we continue with the books...?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So we shall, my dear, so we shall."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He hopped up and offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted as he  
pulled her to her feet and into his arms in one fluid motion.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"The books, Remus..." She whispered. "We need to finish..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I know. I just wanted one last little hug from the one I care about most."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She blushed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He felt a peculiar yet not unfamiliar feeling in his lower regions, which  
was accompanied by an odd sort of tingly flip in his stomach. It often  
decided to visit him when he was with her like this, embracing her, his  
angel, his body against hers. He desperately hoped that she couldn't feel  
one particular part of him, which stuck out just a little bit more than  
usual...and if she did, perchance, feel it...she would feel it in her more  
sensitive parts. He couldn't help himself, though. He had her head on his  
shoulder, and he could feel her breasts pushing against his chest.  
Normally...he would have been able to control himself, but...his  
animalistic instincts had already began to take over; the moon was almost  
full.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She chuckled softly, hugging him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The feeling in his groin tightened. Why did she have to do that? It was  
pleasant, and he, for the life of him, wasn't complaining. He would have  
given anything in the world for her to continue, to perhaps touch him, or  
maybe...take something off...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He scolded himself for thinking in such a way. No. 'Control yourself,  
Remus...' He told himself firmly. If he hurt her when he was like this, he  
knew that he would never be able to forgive himself.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Unbeknownst to him, however...her thoughts verged on a similar manner. Her  
face was flushed, and she was looking away now. It made her so happy to be  
with him, to be with him like this, to be so close to him. Her skin ached  
for his touch, she longed for it now with every part of her being.  
But...did he want to? She didn't know, though she wished she did. She  
wished that he would kiss her again, and just hold her as he was now... He  
was showing signs that he wanted to, but did he? She didn't want to make  
him unhappy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Then why did she keep mentioning the books?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. . . f i n 


End file.
